Splatoon adventures of inkopolis
by giant dragon
Summary: In this fanfic me and my brother will save the great zapfish from the octarians and save inkopolis as agent 3 And agent 4 With the help of others of course later in the story.
1. Old men tell tall tales

Splatoon adventures of inkopolis chapter 1

Chapter 1: old man tell tall tales.

A/N

HEY GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK WELL IT'S ME BUT ANYWAY THIS IS MY SPLATOON FANFIC IN WHICH ME AND MY BROTHER ARE INKLINGS AND PROFFESIONAL TURF BATTELERSBUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT AND WE STUMBLE UPON OCTO VALLEY AND HAVE TO HELP CAP'N CUTTLEFISH SAVE INKOPOLIS FROM THE OCTARIANS AS AGENT 3 AND AGENT 4 HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND SEE YOU AT THE END OF TEH CHAPTER.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Ronan there's bad news '' I said panicking '' huh ( yawn ) what is it Dylan ( yawn ) '' Ronan said still half asleep oh yeh I forgot to metion it's 7 PM '' well i-i-it's that the G-g-great zapfish is gone it was on the news '' I said paniking even more '' What the great zapfish gone this is bad this is really bad but i'm sure it will be fixed soon Dylan so just stay calm inkopolis has backup power remember so everything should still work there is enough power '' Ronan said '' oh yeah forgot about that but let's talk this over on breakfast '' I said grabbing some food ( i'm skipping breakfast bacause that's boring '' Okay so what you're saying is that it was on the news that that mysterious UFO crash from earlier this week might have something to do with the dissapearance of the great zapfish '' Ronan asked '' yup but luckely there is enough backup power to power the lobby and the rest of inkopolis but not enough for the splatfest next month '' I said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

Okay but you want to do a turf war to cool your head down Dylan '' I asked him '' Yeah and the maps in the rotation are moray towers and mahi mahi resort so let's go '' he said grabbing his e-liter 3K and me getting my carbon roller ( warp to the plaza ) Okay we are here Dylan you can stop shaking in your boots '' I said as I kicked him of off my leg '' come on Ronan did we really have to super jump that you know that that's not save outside of turf wars or ranked battles '' Dylan said getting back to normal and walkin over to Judd to see if he has any tips '' Heya Judd you got something good to tell us I asked '' well there is this strage old man poping In and out of those sewer pipes now and again but I would not go there it seems shady ZZZZ '' Judd said surprisingly not making any puns '' Okay let's go there Ronan '' Dylan said already going down throug the sewer '' okay fine i'll follow you bro '' I said not wnating to go there ( at octo valley ).

Dylan's P.O.V.

Ow could you watch out a bit more bro and not fall on top of me '' I said getting back up '' Woah Dylan this place is huge and I never knew this was here '' I said '' Hey look there's a house here '' Ronan sid walking towards it '' IT'S THE OCTARIANS I TELL YOU ! '' an old man screamed '' what are you ttalking about old man '' I asked '' Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Cap'n cuttlefish and I was keeping a watch on the octarians ever since the great turf war but they managed to swipe the great zapfish from right under my nose so will you two help me get it back '' The Cap'n asked '' well umm okay '' we said kinda hesitant '' great everyone thinks i'm crazy but take this equipment you will need it '' he said giving us both black greenish armor with for me a charger and for Ronan a roller in the same colors.

Ronan's P.O.V.

Oh I almost forgot about these take these boms '' the cap'n said giving us splat and burst bombs and seekers '' Thanks cap'n Now let's go on or first mission '' I said '' yes you see that kettle there if you go into that you come into one of the airs of the octarians and once you two are done I can introduce you to my nieces '' Cap'n said '' Okay let's go Dylan '' Ronan said as we went into this lair the first of many.

A/N

WELL THAT'S THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL TACKLE THE FIRST LEVEL SO SEE YOU GUYS THEN.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB )


	2. Octotrooper hideout

Splatoon adventures of inkopolis Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Octotrooper hideout.

A/N

HEYA I'M BACK WITH THE FIRST LEVEL IN SPLATOON I DON'T QUITE REMEMBER HOW THE LEVEL IS SO FORGIVE ME IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES AND FOR THE COMMENTS PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME FLAMES FOR THE WAY I WRITE AND YES THIS TROPE IS OVERDONE BUT THIS STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT THEN YOU'RE EXPECTING PROBABLY AND SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

P.S.

 _Italics is what the characters are thinking._

Underline: is the cap'n talking to us

Dylan's P.O.V.

 _Allright so it turned out that these kettles to the lairs of the octolings are invisible_ I though '' Okay Ronan get your charger ready we are gonna be kicking some octoling butts'' I said as we started moving forwards with me charging my charger '' Yeah okay Dylan your charge ready '' Ronan askedas he was moving forward with his roller as he got a sort of glowing orange ball '' Agent 3 and 4 the thing you just collected is a fish egg you can use them to upgrade you weapons ink tank or bombs''The cap'n just said through our headset '' Okay Dylan we should collect more of these '' ronan said as he collected more of them.

Ronan's P.O.V.

Alright onto the next platform Dylan probably with this spawnpointesk looking thing '' I said as me and Dylan turned into squid form and it made us superjump onto the next platform where there was some sort of squid on robot looking legs with a gun '' Ronan that's probably one of those octolings move out of the wayso I can aim better '' Dylan said as I moved out of the way for him to splat it '' Huh nice shot Dylan ''I said as there were some eggs flying to us and another I geuss launchpad opened up to go further and on the next platform there was a octoling with a shield '' Agents for these octolings you can use a bomb to distract them be in the ink that they can't see you or have one of you distract it so the other can splat it '' The Cap'n told us so Dylan threw a bomb to the other side so I could slam him with my roller and went onto the next launchpad '' allright you think there would be something up there '' Dylan asked pointing to the top of these two towers after we just splatted two octolings with our burst bombs '' there might be can you ink the walls so I can swim up them to see if there is something there '' I asked him.

Dylan's P.O.V.

Here ya go Ronan swim up and tell me if you find something '' I said as he was swimming up the walls '' Hey Dylan you were right there is some sort of scroll up here '' Ronan said grabbing it and jumping off and getting into squid form when landing to get to the launch to the next area '' allright ronan you throw a bomb to get him stuck in the ink so I can splat him '' I asked before him throwing a bomb and me shooting him because I already charged up and we went forward were there was a sort of vault '' Agents that's a vault that the launchpad it locked inyou have to get a key somewhere to open it '' okay so it is a vault Dylan '' Ronan said before we started using our seekers to splat most of the octolings but one on the top had the key so when we got close to the vault the key opened it so we could move to the platform where there was a zapfish and a lot of crates and octolings .

Ronan's P.O.V.

Allright Dylan you take the left I will take the right ''I said as I started rushing in with the roller and rolled over everyting and saw Dylan get the key in a crate stacked on two others and coming here to open the vault as three octolings surrounded us but I threw a bomb to splat them al at the same time and we went to the top of the platform with the launchpad and got the zapfish'' well that wasn't so bad right Ronan '' Dylan asked as we came back in octo valley ''nope it wasn't but let's go on we have more zafish to save '' I said walking further in the area.

A/N

WELL THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT IT WASN'T THAT HARD TO WRITE BUT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO HEAR ME RAMBLE SO BYE.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )

SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SPLATOON ADVENTURES OF INKOPOLIS CHAPTER 3: Lair of the octoballs and rise of the octocopters.


End file.
